Flippy's Battle
by Everheart14
Summary: Flippy has trauma that does not have a cure for. He find himself in an open field with six of his friends dead around him. Splendid is there comforting his one and only love.


The sky was filled with dark storm clouds. Lighting flashed violently across the sky, and thunder quickly following with a loud crackeling sound filling the air.

A loud ear pericing scream sounded as Flippy stabs Petunia repeatedly then slashed her thought. The scream choked and then was nothing but the sound of rain hitting the ground. Flippy dropped his blue haired friend's lifeless body on to the muddy ground, along with the others, Nutty, Giggles, Cuddles, Russell, and Handy. Their blood covered him from head to toe. Flippy consistanly seached around the field, searching for someone else how dared to cross his path. Tighting his hand around his hand knife, letting out a long loud growl.

Splendid heared the echo of the scream and hurried to find where it was and what caused it. When he arrived at the field he saw excally what caused it, and he was to late. He slowly landed himself on to the soggy ground, now soaked. His head lowered in extream disapointment inhimself. Then shaking his head nothing could be done about it now. Now he has to save Flippy,his love, from himself once again. Raising his head he found that Flippy had turned to his direction, eyes yellow as the sun,threating to explode any second. Splendid found his body shutter.

"Flippy." Splendid spoke softly. "Please, slap out of this." Flippy didn't seem to hear him, but instead he started to walk torwards him, hand knife held tightly in his hand. Flippy's eyes narrowed, growling, he had found his next victum.

"Flippy, please." He pleaded, trying to reach his love. "Listen to me. this isnt you! Flippy wake up!"

Suddenly Flippy charged, and Splendid dodged out of his way shooting up like a rocket. Turning around he amined straight to Flippy tackeling him to the ground. Lighling filled the sky as thunder trailed behind. Splendid wrestled the demonic Flippy for the knife. Splendid managed to slap the knife away from Flippy, and pin him down by his wrist.

"Flippy, You have to listen to me! You have to snap out of it! Please!" Splendid pleaded. A grawl came again from Flippy. In one instand move Splendid found himself on his back and his love with the knife again. Flippy moved a hand to Splendid's neck choking him, slowly moving the knife under his chin. Splendid tried to pry Flippy's hand away from his neck. Nothing worked. Was this it? Was this really how it was going to end? Being killed by his one true love?

"Flippy" Splendid whispered, gasping for air "I." Another short breath. "love you." Splendid closed his eyes giving into his love. he couldnt even think about harming his Flippy. he didnt care. Flippy's eyes widened looking at Splendid. The words _I love you_ echoed repeatedly in his mind. Confusion set in.

"Splendid?" Flippy whispered. His faceual expression softened and his yellow eyes has confusion deep inside them.

"Flippy?" Splendid whispered opening his eyes. Flippy shook his head and his breathing became light and short, he lossened his grip on Splendid's neck. Splendid gasped caughing "Snap out of hit Flippy!"

Flippy closed his eyes then reopened them. They were now the normal light green Flippy's were natualy. Tear's filled his eyes. He looked down to his hands, covered in blood, holding the knife. He thew the weapon as if it were deisesed, then rose to his feet stairing endlessly at his bloody covered hands. Tear's rolled down his cheeks. Splendid moved to his feet studing his love. Flippy moved to turn his head to see whom he had hurt this time.

Splendid quickly moved his hand over Flippy's eyes and around his waist. But it was to late, Flippy had seen his ditruction. He saw the blood, the bodies, and the severed lims laying in pools of blood. Tear's were now an endless river flowing from his eyes. He leaned against Splendid, his supporter, his lover, his hero.

"How many?" Flippy whispered, body shaking. Splendid's body tenced and tightend his arm around Flippy's body, his other hand over his eyes.

"Six." Splendid said flattly. Flippy sucked in a sharp gasp and his knee's buckled. Splendid held him up.

"No!" He shouted, then tried to fight away from Splendid grasp. Splendid closed his eyes, tighting his grip more, restricking Flippy.

After a minute of Flippy stuggling he knew he wasnt going anywhere, and Flippy turned around in his lover's arms baring his face into Splendid's chest. Rain poured out of the sky harder now. Thunder roll slowly across the sky.

Flippy's body jerkes and shook as he sobbed. Splendid held his Flippy tightly, holding him. but now it was time to get out of this storm, get dry, and allow the day to end.

"Come on." Splendid whispered softly into his ear. "Lets go home."

"I-i'm so sorry Splendid" Flippy looked up to his lover with tear still filling his eyes.

"It's not your fault." Splendid whispered placing his hand to Flippy's jaw. Before Flippy could respond, Splendid pressed his lips against Flippy's. Then he slowly pulled away.

"Lets go and get you dry and cleaned up, love." Splendid said moving his hand through Flippy's light green hair with blood mixed in.

"okay" Flippy whispered.

Splendid craddled Flippy in his arms and flew off heading to their house.


End file.
